Fangs of Existence-THE BLOOD
by DragonXDelinquent
Summary: He could only see a World of Dragons and their battles. Blood Fire Destruction. Teeth became fangs.Skin turned into Scales,Nails to Claws the only thing that remained true to himself was his soul! A Dragon's Flame embodies their Hatred! Feel the Despair HellFire Overload!
1. Chapter 1

**Volume 1: Blood Red Soul**

Prologue-Awaken Child who Embodies the Dragons! "Do not take a dragon whelp lightly, because it will one day take to the skies."

"Rampage all you want,I have no use for you as you are right now..." Cold and Detached were the first words he heard in his life and his first memory, if it could be called that,Dragons,millions thousands of dragons all types Wyverns,Drakes,Wurms,Wyrms he could only see them and they stared at him,some happy others neutral but mostly a mix of dissapointment and anger at...himself and themselves?

What was his name? Didn't matter right now,he needed to know where he was and what enemies might be around..but first what did he look like and where he was?! Hmmm seens to be some sort of abandoned Lab,lots of corpses with bitten marks and organs all over the place strangely he didn't felt anything towards them,now looks looks..AH! A mirror shard.

He was dressing some sort of Black Armor Bio Suit, it looked vaguely human-like but it's arms and legs were way too long and the helmet it covered all of his head with only holes and open for the mouth long squared teeth-in a way it looked like a twisted mix of Dragon and Human since on his sidearms were wings...What kind of Being was he?!*flash* Information flooded his mind,the abilities of this flesh,what it was,how to best use it in combat

-Unseen Entities Merkava-

"Man! That Dantalion sure created a troublesome being, but well it was worthy the show and to see the faces of those Old System idiots getting bitten off by you kid!"

A man said. Black that is how you could describe him-black trenchcoat, black fedora, shoes the only different colors were that of his skin,a corpse pale white,his eyes,slitted like a snakes and purple,his hair long and wild barely kept by his hat,a rusty red that seemed fake.

"Who the hell are you fake snake!" Agressive,why did he feel like he wanted to kill this man,SLAUGHTER DEVOUR HIM,Ughhhh"Damnit what?!"his body collapses,it doesn't answer his commands.

"Hahaha seens like your body isn't stable yet huh buddy? Yo Eifer give this kid the medicine!" As if merely waiting the man's command a girl appears,she wears clothing for heavy winter, a Thick Blue Coat that covers her from neck to her feet leaving her legs unseen, long hip-long blond hair and ice blue eyes merely watched as the Armored being struggled to stand up,she searchs her coat pockets and extracts a syringe.

"Stand still..."Thought her voice is quiet the order is given and she comes near-SNAP-by leaning her head to the right she dodges an extended Lance-like Limb glowing with purple energy." I said...BE STILL!"Her voice changes,almost as if a other being is using her voice, she points at him and several chains with snake heads shoot out of the portal and bite his legs and arms.

PAIN PAIN all his mind answers he chockes on air and is knocked out

Clap Clap"Well that was amusing! Seeing you getting pissed of is always so amusing Eifer! Now take that armor of him,it's devouring his energy and you know once it devours all of it, his flesh and organs are next so chop chop I don't have all day!"

Amused as if watching a show the man orders the girl who does so instantly,by casting a spell the armor seens to liquify and becomes vapor leaving a 7 year old boy with Long Blood Red hair on the floor,with that gone the girl goes near and injects the substance inside the syringe in the boy's throat

"Drives...Installed...Dragoon Soul...Execute...Fight well Omega..."The girl's voice is no longer a frigid whisper or that of an Angry King,it's the voice of a loving big sister to her little brother.

**AUTHOR NOTES-So here we go so after reading "Work of a Sea Devil" and with Graviel being able to transform into dragons I had a weird Idea after watching Ben 10,To Aru Majutsu-Fuck yeah Dragon Arm,too bad it was just an hallucination..T_T,and playing yugioh+vanguard,I had this weird idea of making an OC in the DXD world that could transform into dragons of any types-no he won't curbstomp everyone, not until Khaos Brigade Arc and even then that curbstomping will be dangerous because it can kill him as well**

**Forms used-Merkava from Under Night in Birth-that is the only mode he will have for a while**


	2. 1st Clash-All I know is Fighting

Chapter 1-Bare your Fangs against the world!

"Hey have you heard about the Black Beast ?" A common day in the capital of the underworld,Lilith,one could compare it to the great economical capitals of the human world and it wouldn't be a wrong comparison.

"Hmm I thought it was just a rumor?"As usual grunt-ahem guardsmen often make small talk,since Lilith have so many overpowered freaks it is relatively peacefull most of the time.

"Well it's not! It usually stays in Cocytus hunting down those beasts that live there,heard the Marchosias and Furcas heirs tried to attack him but they got their asses kicked!"

"That so? Man it must be one scary monster, I heard it feeds on pale horses!"

"Wasting time talking instead of Guarding the castle? I knew father would hire imcopetent idiots merely for appearance's sake but still."An elegant voice could be heard,it came from a Girl wearing Armor not out of a Medieval Tale,long black hair that fell all over the place,pale skin with cold yellow eyes that resembled that of a hawk,she was followed by a teenager with long silver hair,long and trimmed not a single lock appeared out of place,a pair of black horns on the sides of her head,a simple white dress but the most glaring characteristics would be the girl's eyes a Black Sclera with Red Eyes, no the way they looked you might describe them as spheres-no hint of iris or anything merely two red orbs that seemed to see and know everything.

The two guards stuttered but were merely silenced by a wave of hand from the Black Armored Girl

"Hehehe,that boy sure is becoming famous huh Hrais?" The White Girl Commented almost amused by the rumors

"Shut it Pram,Hmph damned Lizard,one day I will make him kneel before me."Hrais commented

"Still it was amusing how you both met!"Pram said with a voice that spoke of past good times

**Flashback-1 Year Ago: Underworld Cocytus-Below Zero Area**

"Ughh *Cough Cough* Where did those two dropped me?!" In a chasm covered by crystals and snow the Blood Red Haired boy yelled to the heavens."Bah better get moving I guess..."And so he walked and walked and walked...

"Finally out of that abyss!"

"Grrrr!"

"huh? Hmmm...Wolves huh? Alright bare your fangs let's see which one of us is the stronger predator!"Almost as if understanding the challenge the boy put foward the wolves lunged

"Gonna need a weapon...huh?"As if answering his needs a glowing red energy manifests out of his hands and form a crystalline spear,it's form Curved Twisted with Spikes by the sides and an oversized Triangular Blade at the top-Diviner Lorelei-like a lover whispering to his ears he knows what the weapon can do and how to syncronize it to his magic.

The Wolves jump at him,the boy merely swings the Spear as if slashing the wind itself a massive barrier of fire consumes the beasts.

"Roasted wolves? Well meat is meat I guess..." A complete 180 of his personality the boy sinks his teeths on the largest wolf,messily eating he tears more and more of the beast without a care and shoves meat at a fast pace,as if this is the last meal the boy will have.

"That scent...it's like of that girl...maybe there is a village nearby? Better check it out!" Dashing without a care and lugging that gigantic spear the boy goes foward,the cold winds did nothing to him,his presence got the attention of some Pale Horses nearby and angering them they run after the boy

"WHAT?! Damnit stop following me you damn ponies!"

"Just what is going on Berukas?" A Younger Hrais asked the Knight

"hmmm Seens like some kid pissed off the Pale Horses,well not much use running since those things can run weeks long...What?!" The Young Man's face that was passive now showed shock,for the child suddenly turned around and shot several snakes that grew out of his arm

"Enough! I am no prey! **EXIST:We Devour Our Enemies**!"As soon as the words left the mouth of the boy the snakes became engulfed by purple energy and the horse closest was devoured to nothing in seconds,seeing that the other horses grew weary and watched the boy's movements. He merely chuckled and became engulfed by darkness,soon a being walked out of it vaguely humanoid with long Arms and Legs,a blue flame esque-hair that flowed freely out of the helmet, it merely watched the horses before a Bloodthirsty grin appeared on his face.

"**And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth. Tremble before your demise!-DEATH RIDER LAZFLAMME!"**

The Lower part of the armor bulged as if it could no contain the flesh inside and as it grew, replaced the legs for the hooves and torax of the pale horse the boy devoured with his snakes, the upper part lost all it's armor revealing a torax that was only had pitch black bones,the right arm was replaced by a gigantic jousting lance while the left a organic crossbow and finally the helmet changed now being a stark white dragonic helmet that resembled more a skull than actual armor. The Horses now aware there was a greater predator before them attempted to run.

"**What's wrong? Where's that arrogance and bloodlust you had while chasing me?! Dumb beasts should have choosen your opponent more wisely! Fall Down Seraph Flame!"**

The Lorelei manifested above them all following it hundreds of Flame Swords fell down together with it,in seconds a place where even the soul would freeze became an Inferno that would burn all to nothing.

Watching the flames with apathy the Centaur turned his back and continued his way

"Wait you bastard!" Speaking with hatred in his tone the Knight of Bael ordered the Centaur to stop and so he did turning to look at the man wondering why he hated him or only choose to interfere now.

"**What is it?"**

"The Pale Horses are almost extinct and belong to the House of Furcas. With that power you could have just driven them off!"

"**HA! If someone attacks you with the intent to kill you just stop them? Whatever if they were so precious to you then why didn't you interfere when they chased me down to that wall? Leave I don't have time for fools."**

The time for words was over summoning his own horse and lance Berukas attacked the Centaur by dashing and attempting to stab,proving that the crossbow was not merely for shooting the beast slammed Beruka's lance to the side and stroke with his own, the horse feeling it's master losing balance dashed away dodging the fatal strike. 'There's no skill in his strikes...only pure brute force...' thought Berukas.

**"hmph Very well I accept your challenge! EXIST:Hound of the Red Plains!"** From his forearm a twisted spiky arrow installed itself into the crossbow, pointing it at Berukas the arrow started glowing red and giving a feeling of uncontrollable bloodlust it shot foward at an incredible speed, realizing any of the being's strike might as well be fatal Berukas urged his horse foward.

"Death Knight of the Wind!" The spell cast Beruka's horse shot itself fowards as if a they were a meteor. Even as the Centaur shot repeatedly the green aura covering them blasted all arrows away.

**"Very well...Charge for Victory Black Calvary! Blaster Javelin:ONRUSH!" **The Collision of Green and Black obliterated their surroundings even more. Far away were Berukas and the horse both injured and Centaur who now reversed back to being a boy was on his knees holding his destroyed right arm which was reformating itself

"Hmph not bad...but **Forge Now**!" The corpses of the others horses all broke down in a rainbow light, which was absorbed by the boy's body,all wounds from the previous battle were gone and all his energy wasted was replenished "Followed by **Garm Blaze!"** Again the boy transformed, this time he remained humanoid his arms legs and torax all human but muscled to the extreme and veins glowing with magical energy appeared all over his boy, his head mutated to a wolf-esque look

"W-what?! Damnit...I'm sorry Sairaorg guess I won't see your dream come true..." Looking down Berukas did not feel despair but sadness and dissapointment at himself

"Ho! That doesn't sound something like someone who dreams to be the Greatest Dark Knight would ever say!" A Proud Strong Feminine Voice yelled it belonged to a teenager with Long Spiky green hair,black eyes,tanned skin,she wore the usual clothes of the Marchosias Clans a White Robe with Long Sleeves and a necklace made of word could define her Androgynous since the only thing one could see was her face and she had a chest flatter than a board

"Marchosias...you were there the entire damn time weren't you?!"

"I told you before Berukas a Hero only appears at the darkest hour! And my name is Arias"

"Focus you idiots! By My Sword..RUIN UNFLINCHING!" Hrais snapped at two before dashing foward while channeling the Explosive Energy to her Werewolf attacked first lunging with his shoulder to smash her out the way,dodging as if used to fighting opponents much larger than her Hrais attacked his knees causing an explosion that broke his right knee,but not before he backhanded her.

**"GRRAHHHH! YOU!"** The massive pain that he felt made him drop to the ground, Arias taking that chance swooped down, her arms transformed into wings and her feet replaced by Avian Feet with claws ready tear throats out, rolling to the side he dodged it and breathed a massive gout of flame towards her, flying backwards to avoid the fire.

**"Flame Eater FireDrake."** Absorbing the fire around him he healed his lame leg and dashed fowards fangs ready to maul anyone in his path. He managed to capture Marchosias left wing and ripped it out spreading blood and bone bits everywhere. 'This taste..this blood..is so much better!'

"ARGHGHGHGHHGHGH!" Before he could finish her off Hrais attacked "GAIA BREACH!" the earth itself moved and stabbed the beast in the chest.

**"Tch...to be defeated like this...-Cough Cough-Still...not...done...yet Lorelei Valkyrie..." **The Twisted Spear this time appeared as a Crystaline Woman with Dragon wings the construct carried him away

"Huff Huff...We need to get away now..."Looking at Arias and Berukas condition she knew it would not be an easy task

"I saw that battle...need help hehe?" a Young Pram Asked

**End Flashback**

"Still you ended up as the Hero of the Day! Congratulations miss Death Crow Hrais!" Said Pram as if she was talking to a child having her birthday

"Tch don't you think I know that. I was just less hurt because I froze up when he killed all those horses and defeated Berukas, it was only when he moved to finish him off and Arias appeared is that when my fear lessened."Hrais commented 'I was a really pathetic child back then...I will stop these nightmare no matter what.'

Chapter 1-End

**AUTHOR NOTES TIME BROS AND SISTERS: Well how was it? Critics please explain why this may-in your point of view suck balls-Grammar Problems and the alike please notice me his Werewolf form is based on the WereWolfs of Final Fantasy XII also Hrais moveset will be based on Gabranth and Vayne's own movesets so expect Force Of Will to Issei's face soon XD.**

**Also reason why No Name Red Head-gonna fix that next chap-is able to use Lorelei and so many moves it's because he has a sorta Knight of Honor Active that instead of giving him Master Skill it teaches him how to spam it's Attributes on the fly so it's like this-Excalibur Destruction in hand-he knows how to channel it's energy, but on how to Swing,Positions,Slashes he doesn't have any idea. Berukas notice it-HE is all Brute Force and No Skill**


	3. 2nd-Wounded Dragons fight Harder

**Volume 1 DXD:Blood Red Soul**

Chapter 2-From Bad to Worse

"Even with Valkyrie at this rate..."Retreating from that battle took more energy than expected, his skin healed but the deeper wounds were still giving problems,he could not run or even walk straight, had to stumble around in this slums Lorelei found. The place was a mess, filthy and in ruins. He could see a old Sign "Old Luciferd".Better keep moving falling unconscious in a place like this was just asking for trouble.

"Well look here a rare one!"

"With hair like that he would sell pretty high I think."

"Duh hair like that is only on Gremorys' heads, heck from here it's like his hair is even redder than theirs!"

"Looks well fed and everything you think it might be some noble's bastard offspring?" In a place like this it's normal that the scum would gather,in Old Luciferd any criminal activity is turned a blind eye by the "officials" and the Nobles assigned to this place spoil themselves rotten upon the backs of the people, street children running around seaching for food, fights to death over a bread, slavers looking for "merchandise", such things are common here.

"Well come here boy, you might make a good toy for a Nobl-gruahhhh!" The first thief is decapitated instantly, panting and almost falling the boy hold Lorelei,his eyes posseses a fire unmatched by his body.

"R-run away!" Like rats only a single agressive move make them all run away.

"Damnit that was my last shot..."*thunk* the boy falls down as if feeling the grasp upon itself leaving Lorelei fades away. He can hear light footsteps coming in his direction

"My my there are not many people here with such bite~.Perhaps you are just what he is looking for."

**2 Hours later**

"H-huh? W-where am I?" He woke up in a different place than his own...an abandoned church? In the underworld?

"H-hey Clarice the Bloody Onii-san woke up!" A Young girl with red hair like his own and large green eyes wearing simple blue-white dress with long and wide pink sleeves, a detachable collar and some sort of armored ribbons keeping her hair in twintails long enough to reach her waist. By the girl's calls a woman comes along. She has messy brown hair that falls to her forehead and he could see long tresses that fell to her behind,the top was covered by some sort of clothed hat, she wore a long wide purple dress that covered her entire body and was white at the chest area. She was smiling and here eyes were closed,almost as if such expression was the usual for her.

"I can see that Emi, oh you shouldn't glare like that~,such a young handsome face should be smiling~." Still smiling like a fox who caught her prey Clarice admonishes the boy.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"Doubts, he doesn't know what this people would do to him,and in this weakened state he can barely summon any power,even Lorelei's presence is difficult to notice,when before it was as easy as breathing to summon it.

"Ah~we forgot to introduce ourselves didn't we? Well my name is Clarice di Lanza and this is Emi Ignis, well we found you knocked out on the streets so as a Great Beloved Onee-sama that I am, decided to help you~.So what is your name Beautiful Blood Head?"

"..Don't have one." 'Aside from that lab...nothing .' He thought to himself

"Heh?! Everyone has a name! Stop trying being cool!" The Girl Emi tired of being quiet glared at the boy for-in her thoughts-being rude to her caretaker

"Hmph children should only speak when told so brat!" And so the cold behavior flies out of the window

"WHAT?! We're the same age you idiot,if anyone is the brat here it is you punk!" Glaring at each other,they dare their might enemy to run away with the power of their eyes alone! Is this the feeling when two Overlords Clash?!

"Hehehe so energetic you two, anyway if you don't have a name how about I give you one?"

'Why is this woman being so nice to me...' "Call me whatever you want."

"Very well then under my authority as The Greatest Demon Nun Ever~ I name thee Garius Ardgevald! Hehe welcome to the family little brother~."

"Tch then you better feed me well woman!"

**Dinner**

"...What are you staring at brats!" Turns out the place was an orphanage and with a newcomer the children were all staring at him or rather at his yellow eyes or his red such features were common in 'Nobles' he kept hearing the word but what the hell was a Noble,devil and nuns?

"Haha where did Clarice find such a violent kid? Neh reminds me when you were first here Hayato." a white haired,yellow eyed,mid-tanned and pointy eared boy said, the notorious thing about him was his left arm a gigantic mass of muscle that ended with an armored claw,the armor seemed to be made of bones with patches of flesh being seen randomly throught the arm. He wore red shorts,with a cape like scarf around his neck and golden face was one of amusement as if Garius' anger was a joke.

"...Keep quiet Aaron, dinner is a time of blessing and peace." Hayato to the other children he was the tallest among them with long and spiky white hair that was barely kept in check by a blue bandanna, like the other boy he too was shirtless,but wore a chest-lenght azure jacket with dark blue fur,along with baggy blue pants that were fastened by two white belts that formed a X. His face was set a neutral look, as if watching Aaron and Garius almost go at each other was equal to watch the wind pass by.

"I say let them go at it! Those two idiots are worth a laugh at least! Don't you agree Zephyrum?" Emi commented to a boy by her side, he had black hair that fell all over his eyes with a Topknot keeping a strand up, on his face a armored mask that only covered his face black all around with the 'eyes' of the mask being green, he wore a sleeveless green shirt with black pants and no footwear.

"As long as they are strong, Gran has been complaining about no challenges lately." Stabbed on the ground close Zephyrum,there laid a gigantic sword,in the place of a guard it had a metal contraption that resembled a closed eye,the circle surrounding it full of runic letters, the edge was rectangluar expect at the end where it was triangular,the blade seemed more fit for smashing armor rather than cutting flesh.

"Sheesh Gran this Gran that! Get a life Zephyrum!" Aaron comented

"Hmph bunch of children". Tired of the bickering Garius stands up and leaves with his dinner. 'Why did all the children have energy similar to my own?"

**At Night**

In a Forest near the church all was quiet when

"Tch I still can't draw Lorelei out?! I rested the entire day for this! Worthless beasts with weak souls..." Surrounded by the corpses of the forest's habitants Garius rants with rage at his current state.

"Hahaha knew there was something different about you Gar-man! Why would Clarice pick you up otherwise?" Coming out of the shadows Aaron comented with a jolly grin on his face as if the sight of the brutally slaughtered beasts were a common sight for him.

"Settle your hand down bastard, it's giving way too much bloodlust." 'For some reason that hand of his feels more dangerous than himself, is it a separate being or something?'

"Sorry that is just our nature! _Now get ready Lizard Breath!" _Aaron dashes foward claws pointed as to gore him.

"Very well entertain me!" Garius stands still as the claw gets near and near

"What?!" With trembling arms Garius holds the claw at bay by pure sheer force, his forearms gained black scales and his palms gained a blue tint. Grinning savagely he heaves up throwing Aaron at the air.

"Now **EXIST:LINDWYRM'S CORROSIVE FANGS!**" Slamming his black hands together their merge and form the head of a Dragon whose entire head is made of spikes,there's no space for eyes or nose,the middle splits and reveals a maw with teeth even sharper and a long spear-like tongue, the beast does not even roar it merely blasts a massive amount of poison as it was a beam toward Aaron's direction. No strategy no thoughts only to satisfy it's desire for destruction was the objective.

"Ho? I thought you were just a Scale Head? But this..._HAHAHA ENTERTAIN US MORE! DARK HERO INFERNO WINGBEAT!"_ By waving his grotesque claw at the dragon head a massive curtain of fire follows it, as if it was fire blown by the wings of a phoenix, such attack surpass the poison and it's flames soon reach Garius.

"Hmm one attack and it is over? Oh man lame!" His claw continues to twich, it's bloodlust not sated yet. "Jeez calm down Jedo I will find you some blood soon."

"Hahaha why look elsewhere punk!" The fire is blown away by a dark wave of power, there was Garius convulsing as the darkness around his body struggled to maintain shape half of his face covered by the Dark Helmet the other half uncovered showing his bloodthirsty smile. "Thanks for the Power Up. Now-_RUIN ARMS INFERNAL HUNTER! _The Darkness blasted off his body and gathered all over his right arm, chewing sounds could be heard, the same flame that wounded him is now being produced by his uncovered right hand.

"W-what? Absorbing..no you took the damage..but then!"

"That's right! This power of mine I finally understand it. It's the power of evolution Now Burn,Burn even Hotter,let's surpass the Meteor Blaze of that King and let's go beyond that no one will stop us, not the Dreamer or the Void will stop this! ALL TO ASHES GOMORRAH!"

**"_!" **Magma and rock was his right arm now the entire forearm was replaced by another dragon head,the head was rectangular, the teeth so large it could not be closed even if it's mouth was closed,pitch black smoke rose from the space between it's teeth,it breathed once and looked at Aaron opening it's mouth and roaring once again it lunged forward dragging Garius with it.

'Shit even if I block it the flames will do me in..._It matters not let us go foward child!_" The Claw twichts once agains and now grows to be used as a shield, taking that chance the body advance fowards with his Flesh Shield and crashes against the Dragon Head full force.

*CLANG*

The clash of powers is equal neither can move, the dragon biting and breathing flames yet it cannot break the shield, but Aaron cannot attack with his only means of offense being used as as shield.

**"This power Tremble before it! World's blood unleash yourself! Magma Break!"** Backing off slightly the Dragon Head fades away and all it's power is focused into his fist, he punches the shield this time it cannot hold , a massive explosion can be heard. Only Garius stands up. Aaron is covered by severe burns but his chest rising up and down can still be seen

"*pant pant* Only..the shield? I thought it was enough to kill him!" Exausted he gulps down air while he supports his hands on the knees '!' He rolls to the side dodging a pair of swords,one gigantic the other resembling a modified butcher knife that were thrown where he was standing.

"Zephyrum distract him I'll grab Aaron." Hayato is still as quiet as in the orphanage,but now his eyes show battlelust and his entire right arm is blood red a pair of shackles were connected to it, one on the wrist the other one on the shoulder

"Affirmative. Such Damage...Impressive maybe Gran was right..." Zephyrum's was no different when he was at the orphanage as if eating dinner and engaging death fights against dragon mutants had the same importance to him.

"*cough..cough* ?!" The two dash at him again,he cannot dodge,it does not matter how much he mentally screams at his body to move,it doesn't answer.

'Dying like this? I REFUSE I STILL HAVE ANSWERS TO FIND!'

'Very well I from the sea of your soul shall aid you...' A voice only he could hear, Lorelei manifests before the two advancing swordsmen and stops them with a barrier before breaking into red lights.

'This is...so warm' "**First Shift-Grim Angel Lorelei**" His body is covered by the red light,armor manifests over his body, gauntlets with a green jewel at the backhand armor grows from them two circulars pieces that grow over each other possessing a Red Horn that glows with power, at the chest the armor is a mish-mash of steel,his abdomen is protected by a crystal blue steel with three spikes going down from it one to the left, another to the right and the final one takes the center,a single red piece covers his chest,his shoulders a similar design to the gauntlets, his eyes covered by a black visor and by it's sides three Red Horns grew they shared the same color of Lorelei's basic form

He can feel power, but it's not his own and he is tired. This fight will have to be finished before he cannot handle it anymore. "Attack me and be crushed for I am the Incarnation of Victory! Crimrose Lorelei Omega." Lowering his hand as if executing a criminal massive metallic wings attaches themselves to his back. They all grew from a single point but spanned several limbs.

"Zephyrum get out of here now!" Gran roars Running away as told the two boys dash away but are not simply fast enought to outrun the giant swords Gairus summoned and shot at them

*Clang*

"My my children those days are so wild and broken, why I remember when merely having a slightly draconic inclination was a indicator of great promise nowadays any two-bit brat can have that." As if holding the gigantic swords is nothing to her Clarice continues smiling.

"The previous generation will be surpassed by the next...that's what one of those scientists said if I remember right..."

"Oh previous generation? Calling a young lady like me old, want to die rude brat?"

Summoning a twisted demonic sword, it has no guard merely a handle, the blade is pitch black at it's back a huge curve,while it's front was twisted having curves to maximize any damage it gave. Gairus dashes foward and swings the sword wildy

Left Right Up Down Stab-It does not matter how much he attacks,all of them are instantly blocked by fast casted shields.

"Damnit...Flame Purge!" The swords are summoned again, immediately they shot foward and again they are blocked. "Now Dark Metal Dragoon!" Throwing his sword at her right after the blast, it transforms itself into a gigantic serpent and bites down on Clarissa, not being fast enough to cast another shield or even attempting to move the dragon bites down, blood organs flesh it's all teared apart yet Clarice does not make one sound.

"Hehehe cute pet you got brat." '! What no way!' She stops the next bite,there's no damage even her clothes do not have a tear on them

"Here let me show you mine. Silver Thorn Serpents." Millions thousands of snakes surge out of the summoning circle, he dodges left right,even by flying away they still follow him.

'I guess this is it.' No energy he falls down and the serpents immediately follow and bite down anywhere they can hold.

'Arhghgggh d-dragon slaying poison?!'

"Hmm I see you noticed Garius, well wanna know something~.All those other children were made by the same man who made you."

"Made?! Don't talk as if I am some sort of puppet you hag!" All bark,he can't bite with the poison stopping his powers.

"Hmmm Lord Pheles and Belial were right as you are now...that evolution of your will only end up in destruction. Well I guess I'll be taking your precious thing~." Clarice sinks her hand into Garius' chest, instead of breaking skin it sinks like his body is made of water.

'Hurts so much!' A pain that leaves him mute, he cannot scream or beg her to stop, he can feel all the dragons inside of him yelling at anger and despair by the humiliation this woman is delivering to him.

"Ara so much energy. Well it would be rude to only take and not return so here a Grimoire for you to play with, be careful or the beast inside it will eat you~Bye you fell unconscious..well better wake up soon all that ruckus sure called the attention of the Amon in this territory you know." With that said she drops a book wrapped in black chains at his chest and it sinks like her hand did. She starts to walk away but not before noticing the boy summoning something.

'! To use one of the grimoire's spells so fast?! Just what did that mad scientist create?!'

"Gahh..Geryon Chariot" Garius is teleported away in a flash of black light.

**Underworld-Diabolos (Pheles Capital)**

" To create something like this! I knew that Dantalion was one of few who can say that he surpassed his ancestor..but to this point?!" Unbelievable this is what the old man thought of the energy Clarice brought to him, his eyes red and blue stared at the sealed sphere, looking closely one could see thousands of being yelling and slamming themselves at the seal yet they could not move it.

"The humans had a term for such a being didn't they? It was Legion I think."

"Only that the boy clearly wasn't "many" and it seemed to be more dragon focused rather than devil focused Lord Diehauser,also he adapts way too fast and seens to take energy from an outside source." Clarice was reporting her findings to her superiors,two ultimate class devils Mephisto Pheles and Diehauser Belial-The Emperor-while Mephisto seemed worried Diehauser was amused by the whole thing

"Also using Geryon Chariot from the get go...I guess that confirms it. That kid can use any kind of ability to manipulate any energy...scary heh."

"Belial stop being so stupid,Clarice were you able to track the boy's location?"

"Well...no I am sorry but Geryon Chariot mimicks the transporting ability of Dimension Lost. He moved away from Cocytus so the place's own dimensional barrier blocked me, he moved too close to the frontier near Hades' realm so if I searched more I could've been caught and you know how the grim angels are about those who break laws.

"Yes yes I still do not believe one of the Fallen Angel groups would allign themselves with Hades. As of now our hands are tied *sigh* I am getting to old for this."

"Ha why not have Marianne or Arietta deal with that? I mean everyone knows the Pheles clan because of you old man, your daughter and grandaughter just seen to stay on the lines."

"You know how both are, Marianne is obssesed with the Evolutionary Factor of the Sacred Gears and Arietta is only interested in studying the Dimensional Gap."

"I suppose we will just have to wait and see~."

**Underworld-Infernity Edge-The Dead and the Living meet at the Zero**

"So damn weak..." Garius feels weak as if he had power that could break the world drained to the point a newborn could kill him, just staying awake hurts him

"Hey you are supposed to be resting!" A girl yelled at him, long red-fox hair that was spiky at the top, it fell down some of the strands covering her right eye, dressed in a white tunic with a blue cape and black pants,she scolded him.

"Tch..."

"Hey don't turn your back to me!"

"Zzzzzzz"

"Don't fall asleep either idiot!"

**Author Note Time-Welp here we are Chapter 3 bitches...It's gonna take a while for us to hit canon people, althought Garius may meet a younger Rias or a younger Sairaorg somewhere among the line here.**

**Also Grim Angel information time-Beings created by the God of Bible capable of using holy or demonic artifacts,due to that they cannot produce their own energy, in return they are able to do something akin to Balance Breaker with said artifacts, created for the sake of waging war and keeping humanity in line by appearing as villains or heroes as long as their "Victims" worshipped god,they have short-life spans ,as in shorter than a human, and were seen as mere weapons by the other angels. When the God of Bible died, The Seraphs ordered their execution since their holy power was still high while the angels were all weakened.**

**Hunted Down to near execution they begged Azazael to help them,he refused stating war maniacs like them would not know how to live in peace. They kept running and met Metatron who mentioned a god was interested in them and would help them. Meeting Hephaestus-who was interested in their weapon wielding-and Hades-he states compared to the Crows-fallen angels and Bats-Devil those Ravens knew life and death. They come under their employ and continue to fight for those gods to this day.**

**Notorious Facts-Most Grim Angels when going to the human world get easily distracted by animes, video games and comics. They also have a "Live life to the fullest" belief. They also have let go of their Grudge towards all the other factions but often make jokes about "How the Mighty have Fallen". Have a stigmata of being thieves due to after battles they would often take the weapons/armor of the dead**

**Leader is Azrael**

**Even after "falling" they still have their original wings-A Light Blue.**

**Hades fixed their Short-life span equaling that to his own Reapers**

**Armor Fact Time**

**First Shift Grim Angel Lorelei-Garius' "father" created him to be Legion or the Ultimate,so do Diehauser and Mephisto ability to wield Demonic and Holy energy would be useful so he installed such ability on no Lorelei is not a Holy-Demonic weapon.**

**The armor is based on Gundam Girl-check on it's respective wiki-Gundam Wing-I THINK! Godamned interned attack fucked my net pretty bad. Obviously he isn't wearing the skirt.**

**Usual please Review and say why did you like it or why did it suck,suggestions are welcome as well**


	4. 3rd- The Path of a Monstrous Hero

**Volume 1 DXD: Blood Red Soul**

**Chapter 3-Burning Hatred shall Forge the Steel Dragon of Destruction**

**3 Years later-Gold Fang Village**

So far it has been peaceful no psycho nuns with a group of crazy brats trying to rip his guts off and seeing the other children being so grateful to him was kinda nice, even if it was just going into the woods to train and bring the beasts he managed to kill, guess food was food. And the faces some of those gang punks made when a 10 year old boy kicked their ass was so fun.

"Oi Noir I brought more food! This one will last for a while" He managed to find and kill what Primea said was a Boss Mob, well sure there was a mob lots of wolves followed the garm hound he was dragging with black chains, the beast was too huge for the doors so he pined it down with chains near the orphanage. He fought the boss while Primea curbed the other wolves, she dragged them off somewhere muttering something about cosplay, what was cosplay anyway?

"...What's than on your head?" And so the teenager appeared...instead of her usual nun hat she was wearing something made of fur that resembled the ear of the wolves when they were up

"Ah behold for I am a Inumimi,my moe stats leveled up!" Spreading her arms as if presenting a miracle the black haired Nun exclaimed, a majestic light glorifying her presence, her voice was filled with pride and her smile was one of ultimate happiness! Was this the image of a saint?

"Blanc stop doing that light trick!"

"...No this is fun..." A complete opposite of her sister, their only point in common was their look from being twins, with her dyed blond hair and blue eyes the white-clothed nun watched the event with a smile on her face, that was the problem with Blanc her face could show emotions her voice on the other hand could not.

"I will just bring the food to the kitchen alright?"

**Minutes Later**

"Ahhhh! Run Garius snapped!" Primea yelled to the other children, hard to believe this was the girl who hated his guts 3 years ago.

"What?! Stop saying stupid things idiot!" The Hound being too big for him do drag inside had to be cut apart and he had to shave of it's fur and separate the edible parts from the non-edible ones, due to that he had blood everywhere on his body

"Indeed if Garius was a psychopath he would be the charming gentleman type~." A black haired pink eyed girl commented, having healthy skin unlike Primea's corpse like color, she was watching the chaos while playing her harp.

"NOT HELPING IITA!"

"Such nonsense, Garius the leftovers where are them?" Watching the children running around mocking Garius a young man commented, possessing piercing purple eyes he stared at Garius, he wore brown all over his body, a long-sleeved shirt with brown pants and a brown poncho covered his body.

"Always focused on your materials aren't you good-for-nothing-but-blacksmithing?" Dryly answered Garius

"Hmph you were the one who hired me at first place."

"They are at the backgarden Dragunov."

"Good go see the old man oh and deliver this to him." Rodin threw a sword covered by a red cloth at Garius

"Fine fine."

**Abandoned Graveyard**

"You dead already fossil? Saves time I can already bury you here hah!"

"Told you already kid I will only die with sword in hand!-Whack!-" A bald mountain with muscles and a long beard that's how one could describe him, wearing a simple ragged black hakama ,a knight visor covering his eyes and several swords of several types sheathed on his back. Using his staff the "Ancient" hit Garius' head with his staff

The strike had no strength in it, this was merely their way of saying hello.

"-Clang-Well whatever what we learning today Zeed?"

"Kilenc Sarkany for today."

"Heh what's up with all those bloodthirsty weapons you are making me master old man?"

"If you can control such bloodlust your own will not get in the way."

"Meh whatever them Ruin Arms-Thunder Dragon Cry." Garius summons the spear with a flash of blacklight, it's shaft is a pitch black, the blade a dark silver adjorned with purple jewels along the blade, possessing a zig-zagged pattern on it's right side that gave the impression of fangs while it's stab point was used for impaling, thus being long and wide.

"I was right it seens that the screaming won't cease huh?" Looking at Garius Zeed could tell the boy was having problems wielding it since lightning was running at his arms and he was griting his teeth, being fangs it gave the impression he was going berserk anytime.

"Grrrr...damnit stop yelling you damn siren!" Snapping out of it Garius starts slamming the spear on the ground.

"Still don't do well with weapons huh boy?"

"..you know my past old man..Wielding weapons is just not my style."

"Well it better be now since that woman took your powers and dropped the Ether Grimoire on you."

"Damn thing is only good for weapons, I am no Knight, rather I am a monster and monsters don't need anything besides their natural abilities!"

"Hahaha right kiddos, very well Monster show me your strength, let's see if you're a hero or villain?"

"Get ready old man!"

**1 Hour Later later**

"Gah damnit! What kind of sword is that?!" His body had no wounds,but he felt immense pain and his energy was depleted, glaring at the blue katana at Zeed's hand Garius questioned.

"Remember when I told you about Shin Zantesuken?"

"Yeah the Sword God that Slices the Nothingness what of it?"

"Well this is it or rather a copy of it, Zantetsu the Sword that Slices the Stars, it doesn't affect the physical realm mind you but it slashes the victim's energy away."

"So if I slash enough it kills my opponent?"

"Indeed it takes away every last drop. So one should be careful handling it as well since it's so thirsty for magic it might take away the wielder's own soul."

"A Juggernaut Drive sword? How ridiculous...! What?" Garius could see smoke rising from the village, none of the forest's beasts ever invaded the place ever since he started living there so what it could be.

"Hm better hurry up boy, it seens your sins are catching up to you..."

"...Fine, I knew you weren't going to help anyway fossil. Ruin Arms-Leynir Beast." The Thunder Dragon Cry sunk into the darkness of the ground and in it's place a black armored warhorse appeared in place, accompanying it a blood red spear appeared on Garius hand, the blade was straight as if it was more fit for a short sword, on it's sides smaller curved blades that went down to the shaft decorated the blade. A Spear created for the mere purpose of war slashing or stabbing it could do both. Kicking the flank the metal horse charged towards to the village.

"Good luck boy..."Whispering Zeed sat down on his knees and laid his head down as if to meditate or perhaps pray.

**At the Village**

The village was burning; Noir and Blanc who fought against the invaders were chained to the ground being watched over by several knights.

"Milady the villagers are all secured at the square." A fully armored knight reported to his lady, a Spiky Black Haired Girl a large scar on her forehead she wore a black armor that was cracked and had some parts broken yet it gave a frightening aura, a dark purple Jousting Lance rested by her side, the spear seemed to come out of the mouth of the dragon skull that linked the shaft and the spear, the lady glared at the villagers who were surrounded by several knights.

"He isn't here..."

"Milady?"

"The Red Haired brat he isn't here! That girl the one with the blue cape bring her here." Pointing at Primea the knights obeyed his order, shaking in fear she hoped Garius wouldn't come she knew how members of the Halphas clan could be violent.

**Music-(Imperial Army Advance - Gulcasa's Fierce Attack)**

"L-lady Hrais we have problems!"

"What is it now?!" The Noble was running out of pacience first those fake demon nuns she couldn't kill because of her lord's order now this, how many imcopetent servants she had?!

"A red haired boy on a horse! He is destroying our forces!"

"Finally! Come on Abysteel we are going!" calling her Nightmare the lady mounted the fiend and urged it foward.

**With Garius**

"Are all Devils so damn weak? How lame!" Lamenting at the weakness of his opponents Garius continued fowards.

"! Leynir barrier now!" At his master's orders the warhorse lifted his head and neighed loudly summoning a shield made of shadows in front of them, seconds later a gigantic lance of energy slammed against the shield, yet it held.

"That attack...you again Tyrant-Wannabe!" Charging at Hrais he stabbed with his spear, Hrais stabbed as well, the horses feeling that their masters' opponents would strike each other like that moved suddenly and took the strike for both of them. The Nightmare merely hid in Hrais' shadow to recover from his wounds while Leynir faded away inside a gylph

"Face to Face. I will prove who is better you bastard!" With anger Hrais stood up her lance changed to a scythe and she charged foward, not saying anything Garius charged foward as well. Attacking with a beheading strike Hrais started the conflict, Garius ducked and went for a stab, jumping to the right Hrais dodged.

"Hmph not berserking Red Head?"

"I don't need it not anymore, unlike you "Renegade Knight!" This time Garius started it by jumping high in the air he gathered all the power he could on the spear and launched himself like a missile towards Hrais

"EXA:Dragonic Impact!"

"New trick don't think I am the same as before Mac-Lamir!" The Scythe transformed itself into a Gigantic Shield, made of pitch black steel that seemed to devour all the light around it only gave attention to the closed mouth in the center; Garius slammed full force at it dragging Leon who had his feet drenched into the ground a good distance. No matter how many power he put at it the shield did not break.

"What? This damn shield wasn't this strong!"

"That's all? My turn Revenger!" Ended the impact Hrais slammed Mac-Lamir at Garius' body sending him away, while at that the mouths of the shield opened and revealed an Eye glowing with Red Energy inside of it.

"That's!"

"Eat your own bastard!" Grinning with all of her teeth the Shield Opened fire sending a massive number of energy streams at Garius, focused on his arms and legs he couldn't move his limbs at all or focus his energy.

"A sealing attack?! M-my power!"

"Hah that's what you get for standing against me bastard!"

"The bark of the king of beasts! A cry to sound far and wide...Roar Sealed Dragoon Soul!"

"Who said that?!Huh the seal no way!" Hrais glared around trying to find the source of the voice, only to be surprised as Mac-Lamir's seals all broken by the energy the spell has given to Garius

"That voice...EXA:Salamandora Incarnation." Healed by the spell Garius summoned several fire elemental serpents, Hrais could not move fast enough and several of them impacted against her armor exploding and severely wounding her.

**(Blaze Union-Violent Bravery, Brave But Rough)**

"To hell with Fabium's orders...Not done..yet BASTARD!" Standing up Hrais charges with all her might this time with a sword,not one to hesitate at such challenge Garius charges as well

Technique is thrown out of the window, both attack each other in a berserked frenzy

A Dragon Whelp covered the blood of the beasts and a chick raven that feasts upon metal descended upon each other the dragon whelp lashed wildly with his claws and weapons while the raven defended herself with her armor like feathers and steel rending beak, nothing but hatred for each other shined on their eyes.

"I won't accept it! A No name like you with such power! I refuse to acknowledge your existence!" This time slashing with a skull themed broadsword Leon continued attacking and clashing with Garius' spear

"Yell as much as you want it won't change anything!" Garius was in a defensive-offensive mix of attacking as in every time Hrais slashed Garius blocked with the blade of his own spear. A continuous Clash of Red and Black. Stabs were deflected slashes were avoided. Two beasts lashing out with everything they had.

"!" Dodging riskily to the right Garius exposed a massive opening, from the opening an arrow passed by striking Hrais' shoulder and piercing throught it, yelling in pain she backed off, watching her carefully Garius spied Primea from the corner of his vision.

"Gah! You coward!" Backing off holding her wounded right shoulder, an arrow was stuck at it, dripping with poison she could not move well

"About time Primea! Everyone else gone?" Garius relieved from the combat took that chance to analyze the situation.

"Yup when you attacked those idiots Noir and Blanc stopped playing victim. Those knights were a joke..but"

"But what?"

"An elemental got involved, Iita and Dragunov are escorting the villagers, Noir and Blanc are still fighting it."

"Go with Dragunov and Iita I still have to deal with this idiot...PRIMEA LEAVE NOW." Jumping towards Primea's front he held up a barrier that blocked several swords that flew toward her direction

"Basics Lizard! Don't ever stop paying attention to your enemy!" Grinning her damaged arm was completely covered by feather like metal the hand ending into a mimicry of a hand it gave an aura of massive power

"U-ummm..." Shaking in fear Primea readied another Arrow, while Garius and Hrais circled each other like wolves

"I can deal with this! Old man trains me every day remember!"

"O-okay! Talk with old man Zeed he knows where we will gather!" Swiftly leaving the battlefield Primea retreats

"Hmph always the old man…. Anyway that feeling...How the hell does a pure blooded devil have a Sacred Gear?! Answer me you damned Raven!"

"If humans can use Demonic Weapons, well then I'll use the Power of Humans for myself! Get ready...Broken steel, abandoned dreams, gather with hatred and become the Ultimate Sword...From my Blood and Bones be forged Mistilteinn!" The Feather Arm shifted into an Arm Sword, pointing her blade up Hrais grinned and several glyphs formed behind her. Several Twisted swords appearing from these portals.

"Dragon Slaying...Damn you this attack it was just to get me!"

"Now Die Blade Conqueror!" Following her command thousands of blade shot forward, if he moves the other blades would cover the other misses, which would be a merely waste of stamina.

'Damnit…is this how I die?!'

. . He swings his spear in a maddened frenzy to stop the blades, yet this absolute defense breaks as his stamina is drained away little by little, focusing too much on deflecting the blades he slips into a fissure they created when clashing, losing his foothold the blades fall down as if sharks smelling blood. Chest, arms, legs there's no place where he wasn't wounded, even so he stood still.

"Enough...DRAGON EATER!" From Hrais mutated arm a gigantic serpentine dragon made of swords shot toward Garius, upon impact it exploded sending Garius up in the air and falling down with a harsh impact, being face up he glared at Hrais, he could not stand up no matter how he tried

"Grahh...Damn you..Damn you!...DAMN YOU!..-thud-" Falling unconscious from his wounds Garius curses with all of his remaining strenght and all of his hatred

"..HAHAHAHAHA See that? It doesn't matter we Halphas will surpass any power!"

"As usual you nobles do things without caring about those around you, tell me is such system right young lady?" Walking throught the scene of destruction there was Zeed "looking" straight at Hrais a visible aura of power leaking from the Zantetsu he held sheathed

"?! W-what are you doing here traitor!"

"HMmm I got tired of your parent's bullshit about weapons."

"Bastard!...Arghhh" Dropping to her knees Hrais coughs blood, Primea's poison is wrecking her body.

"Even with your modified body, well that nerd's experiment certainly is strong…hahaha..Although thanks now I know what to train the boy in, so leave and I won't slay any of your forces"

"A-as if I would back down! Arghh"

"Foolish as ever….I suppose slaying soldiers for their commander's stupidity is foolishness…so die by poison and your own mistakes. I suppose that's enough shame for a battle junkie like you."

As Zeed finishes his statement several ice spears fall down merely skipping back he 'stares' at the white haired red-eyed girl glaring at him.

"Still alive traitor?!"

"Hmhmhmh Why the hatred weren't we comrades in our crusade Pram?...Well thinking again I never said such a thing to Blazinis did I?

"BASTARD!"

"Ohohoho So rude. Well what will be a shot at vengeance against me or the life of your 'master'?"

"Fine…grab your brat and leave the underworld."

"G-gah Ze-ed…?" Waking up but still weakened Garius could only stare at Zeed's back as a magic circle appeared around them

**Human World-Brazil São Paulo Empty Apartment**

"…..Why would they attack their own area?" Partially healed from his own wounds, Garius questions the situation.

"Simply put that girl wanted your head"

"That's it Zeed? Burn down an entire village just to get me?!"

"Devils are an emotional bunch…it does not help their leaders are so damn passive, bunch of a pansies they are when it comes down to it."

"….She said a name Falbium I think it was…is this person of some importance?"

"Ignorant as ever of the world eh boy? Falbium Asmodeus is one of the Four Maous…that is out of character for him"

"A maou huh…tch I want payback but an entire race after my head is stupidity….Hey teach me everything you know old man."

"Why?" A wide grin, it resembles more the act of baring your fangs rather than a smile

"That feeling of weakness..helplessness….grrrrr." Clenching his fist Garius remembers his shameful defeat by the Dragon Eater

"Know this if you still want power you will have to discard that peaceful life you so loved. After all the Red Dragon will burn the Paradise, willingly or not."

"Ha that's fine after all why should a dragon have dulled fangs and claws?"

"Hohoho those children will cry you know…Well not Dragunov that maniac will just create more weapons for you to break and Primea will follow your lead, very well sleep for today tomorrow we start."

**BlackWing Castle City-Underworld Halphas Territory**

-SLAM-

Bouncing on the hard floor a wounded Hrais stayed still on the ground, walking towards her fallen form a tall woman with an Amazonian build look down on her with cold black eyes, she wore a Japanese military cap, covering her chest a mere sarashi with a long ragged black trench coat decorated with chains on the shoulders, bandages over her hands and feet, the black hakama she wore dragged through the floor.

"Oi stand up your punishment isn't over yet." Squatting she grabs Hrais' head and stare with no emotion at the glare Hrais was giving her

"Tch…UPSY-DAISY BRAT!" Heaving Hrais up she threw her high into the air, only to wait for the descent and deliver a roundhouse kick to Hrais' stomach, breaking through the castle's walls.

"H-hey Daidouji I think that's enough right?" Shakily a young boy asked, blond haired with blue eyes, long enough to reach his waist together a rather feminine face coupled with a skinny body would give the impression that he is a she, dressed in the a black armor with similar designs to Hrais and a pair of heavy sword sheathed on his back, the gigantic red cape he dragged around only made him look smaller.

"I'd say it isn't enough Fritz! Who ever heard of a king rampaging without her peerage?!" Taller than his fellow pawn with purple hair stuck up like a flame, the arrogant blue eyed young man answered for the silent Daidouji, unlike Fritz he wore very little armor, only gauntlets greaves and a chest plate, underneath it a bodysuit that only reached to his chest, strangely a unattached visor floated around his head.

"Hehehe how arrogant Claudas, besides why would a king need a good-for-nothing pawn like you? If reports are right master fought a humanoid Dragon….hmmm I wonder if he is cute~." Lost in her own thoughts a pink haired horned girl pondered, dressed in a mixture of gothic Lolita and bondage wear, she tapped her pink manicured claws to her chins, a tail waving around.

"Hmmm...Wanting to bath in the boy's blood Elizabeth? Do be careful Humanoid Dragons are rare I'd like to vivisect one myself." Laying lazily in the room a black haired red eyed elfin woman commented on the horned girl's comment, playing with a group of serpents that surrounded her they followed her hand movements as if were some puppets, her black hair had several silver accessories in it, an eye patch covering her right eye, dressed with a leather corset and pants this woman gave the aura of someone dangerous.

"Hahaha don't worry Luquier I'll leave some organs for study~. After all an Idol can't afford to eat messily. OH lookie master is done getting her ass beaten!"

"Punishment is over Hrais, Velguer got another mission for you." Dropping a paper on Hrais' knocker out body Daidouji stretched and left the area. Seeing as the King was out cold Pram the Queen read the contents

"Oh oh what is it Lady Pram~.A stray hunt? Extermination of some fallen? AH maybe we will kill some angels~? I hope so their blood taste the best" Jumping around in excitement Elizabeth asked

"Freak vampire no…It's a probation…we aren't allowed to leave BlackWing Castle…"

"WHAT?!" Being supported by her pawns Hrais yelled

"Worse the mission is being given to the Pheles Clan…Good going Hrais you ruined everything!"

"I-I won against him!"

"A Maou is not only power imbecile! Hgh might as well use this time to train come on you idiots!"

**Brazil-1 Month Later**

"Beat it weaklings!" Parrying a sword to the side and delivering a massive claw slash to his opponent's throat Garius' stood victorious over his enemies. Twirling his Gladius around he advance upon the leftover.

'Damn short sword combat is way more fun!'

"COME ON COME ON I THOUGHT YOUKAI ARE SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG!...What done already? Damn old man go beat some criminal supernatural gangs it will be fun he said! BUNCH OF WIMPS!"

"I wish something different happened…"

**Yo author notes time! Wrote some more this time..boy do we feel we wrote a hell lot but when we put it to the Site it feels a lot less….So excuses for updates…well I discovered the wonders of Lilith Soft Ahegao Suffice to say**

**Welp fun times in Brazil incoming, expect Beach Fanservice and Nightmarish Mermaids, Gang Fights and Delinquents everywhere (also why youkai in japan? Japanese Imigration wasn't only humans bro)**

**And Garius being violent as usual and gaining character development**

**Hrais Peerage Time~.**

**Pram (queen)- Makai Kingdom-A bit colder and less snarky**

**Luquier( Vanguard)- Bishop 2X**

**Elizabeth (Fate Extra CCC Lancer)-Knight 2x**

**Fritz( Revenger of Fear mixed with Emil from TOS)-Pawn 4X Sacred Gear User**

**Claudas (Revenger of the Frontline) Pawn 4X Ability:?**


End file.
